


Never Too Late

by thatcrazywriterley



Series: The Too Late Tales [2]
Category: AEW, All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series)
Genre: I promise, Light Smut, Multi, Nick's in love with matt's wife, THE HONEYMOON, Wedding Night, brothers share a wife, no weird sibling stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazywriterley/pseuds/thatcrazywriterley
Summary: After objecting at his brother's wedding, Nick is surprised to find that there's no hard feelings. And just maybe, this might work after all...
Relationships: Matt Jackson/Original Female Character, Matt Jackson/Original Female Character/Nick Jackson, Nick Jackson/Original Female Character
Series: The Too Late Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695274
Kudos: 7





	Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Almost Too Late. I switched from second to first person because it's weird for me to write smut in second person.

_(GIF owned by arealnightmaredyoungblood on Tumblr)_

The honeymoon suite seemed smaller than I imagined it would be. Maybe it was because there were three people in it instead of two.

I stood in the living area, barefoot but still wearing my wedding gown, watching as the brothers spoke quietly by the doorway into the bedroom. My heart thumped hard against my ribs as I watched them. I turned my wedding band around on my finger nervously, wondering exactly how this night—this life—was going to go. I caught Matt’s dark gaze over his brother’s shoulder and felt warmth spill into my limbs as he smiled at me like he always did. There was so much love on his face and in his eyes that it made me weak in the knees.

“Y/N,” Matt said softly, holding out his hand toward me. I saw the glint of gold on his finger as he quirked them at me. “Come here.”

My pulse quickened as I walked across the room. As I drew closer to them, Nick turned, his blue eyes lighting up as they swept over my form. For a moment, I could almost convince myself that I was in second sort of ceremony, walking down the aisle toward him. When I was within reach, Matt slid his fingers over my wrist and pulled me into the space between him and his brother. It should have seemed strange, standing between my husband and his brother in the honeymoon suite, but it didn’t. At least not for me.

“Matt… Nick…” I turned my head to look at each of them in turn. “Are you sure about this?”

My husband brushed his fingers up my arm and settled them along the side of my neck. His thumb stroked the soft skin beneath my jaw. Matt’s eyes were darker than I’d ever seen before, the dark brown irises almost completely lost around wide-blown pupils. He licked his lips and stepped closer.

“We both love you,” he said softly, his thumb tipping my head up to look at him. “You know that, don’t you?”

I sighed softly and smiled. “I know.” I pressed one hand against Matt’s chest, reaching behind me with the other to take Nick by the hand.

There was a frozen moment before they moved. Both of Matt’s hands went into my hair, fingers gently pulling pins free until the waves fell against my skin. Nick stroked his fingers through the strands, the pads brushing against the tender skin at the back of my neck every now and again. I shivered, leaning back against his solid form.

Matt leaned down, his mouth just inches from mine. He nuzzled his nose against mine, against my cheek, my jaw. I slid my hand up his broad chest, curling my fingers around the back of his neck and drew him closer.

“Are you okay?” he asked, pressing faint, lingering kisses along the line of my jaw and the corners of my mouth. He grinned against my flesh when I nodded. In the next moment, his lips were on mine. It was a slow, languid kiss that turned my knees to water. Matt brushed his palms along my cheeks, cradling my face in his hands.

For a moment, there was no one else in the world but he and I.

Then, Matt broke the kiss, one corner of his mouth curled up in a grin. His eyes flicked over my shoulder before searching my face again. I breathed deeply and smiled back, giving him a faint nod. “Turn around,” he said gently.

The space around me opened just enough that I could turn toward the younger Jackson. I nearly cried at the look in his blue eyes. There was a love there that I’d never thought possible. It was different, in a way, from Matt’s love, but it was just as strong and certain. I licked my lips and drew in a deep breath.

Nick’s fingers soothed up my arms and along my shoulders. Goosebumps rose over my skin in the wake of his touch. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered, pressing his forehead against mine. “I’m dreaming. I have to be.”

I skimmed my hands up his chest, sweeping underneath the edges of his jacket and pushing it off his shoulders. It fell to the floor at the same moment I felt the zipper on the back of my dress easing down. My fingers worked the knot of his tie free. “I’m the one dreaming,” I replied, looking between the two of them. “I never thought I could keep you both.”

Nick drew in a breath as he closed the space between us. When he kissed me, there was a shock of sensation that ran along my nerves. It was the first time, and it was better than I’d imagined. There was a barely restrained strength behind his kiss as his palms splayed on my hips, tugging me tightly against him.

I whimpered, and I was sure they both knew why.

Matt’s familiar fingers swept along my skin as they pushed fabric out of the way. He knelt behind me as he tugged my dress toward the ground. Nick’s arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me up so his brother could pull my gown out of the way. Fabric rustled behind me, and an image flashed into my mind of Matt slipping off his jacket and loosening his tie. I’d seen both of them without their shirts enough that it wasn’t something new. Yet in this instance, in this moment, there was something wholly different about the idea of them in few clothes.

Nick at last set me on my feet and backed away. I had the sudden realization that I was standing in front of them in nothing but my underwear. Heat ran over my flesh when they stood side-by-side in front of me, brown and blue eyes sweeping over me from head to toe. I looked between the two of them, unsure of what to do or of even what I _wanted_ to do.

“It’s your wedding night,” Matt said, standing there in front of me with his hands in his pockets.

My heart skipped a beat. I had a moment of panic at the idea that they wanted me to choose. Nick reached out and tucked my hair behind my ear. “If you’ve changed your mind…” His eyes swept over me again, as if he was drinking me in, committing me to memory because he’d never see me like this again. “It’s alright, Y/N.”

I stepped toward them, squeezing into the warm space between them. “Don’t make me choose,” I whispered, taking their hands and held them up to my mouth. “I can’t.”

Their free hands came up, each cradling my head, fingers in my hair. “You don’t have to choose,” Matt said firmly. “You only have to tell us what you want.”

***

Nick sat in the corner, the top few buttons of his shirt undone. It was strange at first to be in that room with his brother and his wife knowing what was about to happen. He kept his eyes on her, grateful that she loved him, that she wanted him as much as she wanted his brother.

***

Matt’s mouth traveled along my throat as his hands took their time exploring the curves of my ribs and hips and thighs. I arched against him, his skin hot against mine. I was surrounded by the scent of his cologne, his shampoo, his bodywash, the faint underlying thing that was only him. And it was almost too much. The feel of his beard against my breasts made my pulse beat in my ears. The touch of his fingertips as they slid along my thighs, down to my knees, pushing my legs open… there was fire in every second of it.

I turned my head and saw Nick watching me with wide, bright eyes. He sat back in the chair, chin held between his finger and thumb. The idea that he was there, that he was watching me, made something powerful spike straight into my core. Matt settled between my open thighs and pulled me down the bed. His breath rushed over me and I whimpered.

A moan ripped out of my throat as Matt swept his tongue along my flesh. I arched off the mattress. His hands wrapped around my thighs to hold me still, to pull me even tighter against his mouth. One hand slid into Matt’s hair, tugging the elastic free so that I could wrap my fingers in it. The other stretched out on the bed, reaching toward Nick.

He leaned forward, elbows on his knees. Waiting.

I whimpered and rocked my hips, desperate for more of the sensation that coiled through my limbs and made my toes and fingertips tingle. “Matt,” I whimpered, fisting my fingers in his hair. “Nick… please… please…”

A moment later, the bed dipped and Nick’s mouth settled over mine, kissing me hungrily. He curled his fingers around the side of my throat and slid his tongue along my lips, groaning as my free hand wrapped in the front of his shirt. I squealed when, just as Matt wrapped his lips around my clit, Nick squeezed my breast, plucking my nipple between his finger and thumb.

It was almost too much. Fire licked at the base of my spine. Lightning crackled along my nerves. Tension coiled low in my belly. I teetered on the edge of something wonderful, but couldn’t quite reach it. I was nothing more than whimpers and moans, a bundle of nerves and putty in their hands.

Nick lowered his mouth to my breast. Matt slid one finger into me.

My entire body tightened. And then, in one firecracker instant, the tension relaxed. Neither of them stopped their ministrations immediately, but took their time drawing out the feeling that left me practically boneless.

When they finally drew away, I reached for them, not wanting them to go too far. I blinked slowly and found the two of them looking down at me with smiles that made my heart turn upside down in my chest. Nick brushed his fingers gently against my cheek as he hovered over me, grinning and doing his best to keep his eyes on my face. Matt was still settled between my legs with his head resting on my belly.

I ran my fingers lazily through Matt’s hair. He let out a faint hum of contentment as he dropped featherlight kisses around my bellybutton.

“Please tell me we aren’t finished,” I asked quietly, looking up into Nick’s bright blue eyes.

He smiled back, his lips barely brushing mine. “Not a chance.”


End file.
